Tera Howell and The Weasley Twins year 2
by BrokenAngel363
Summary: We follow Tera as she once again starts a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lets see what sort of mischief our girl can get into along with her two red headed best mates. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A New School Year Begins**

Tera Howell smiled as she made her way across the garden in the back of her countryside home. The sky was blue with fluff cloud coverage and the birds were chirping. Today was turning out to be a fantastic day. She smiled as she remembered the last visit of her two red-headed best friends, they had come over for a weekend in the middle of July and boy did they have fun. The boys had been over the moon when Tera had taught them a few useful little Muggle tricks, one of them being how to pick a lock, "Never know when you'll need to get out of somewhere but can't do magic." she had told them with a bright little smile once they got the hang of it.

Now the twins were planning on 'borrowing' something from their dad to go and see Harry later that same day with their younger brother Ron. They had told her to make sure to be out back and that they'd stop by to see her for a few minutes before heading to Harry's. It was now only ten minutes before they were suppose to arrive and Tera was bored, she watched a dragonfly hover around and smiled, if they were going to be here for a bit she might as well entertain herself. With that thought Tera got up and started dancing around the garden, humming a light little tune and smiling like a small child with a new toy.

Seeing as how she had lost track of time she didn't notice when an old turquoise car landed behind her and two tall red-headed twins piled out, followed closely by their younger brother. As Tera kept humming and dancing, her eyes closed and her smile radiant, she started to hear clapping and laughing behind her. She gasped, her eyes flying open as she bumped her nose against someone's chest. She looked up and saw the smiling face of none other then Fred Weasley looking down at her.

"Hello love, having a bit of fun are we?" he asked with a playful smile.

Tera blushed lightly, looking down at their feet. "How... how long have you been standing there...?" she asked quietly.

"Oh not long. Just a minute or two really" George answered with a chuckle.

Tera just shook her head and looked at the car behind them, walking towards it a bit. "How in the world did you get that back here?" she asked with confusion.

"Oh that? Yeah dad enchanted it to fly." said Fred with a laugh.

"Ah okay... well its nice to see all of you." she said with a smile, tilting her head in confusion when Ron came up and gave her a hug then shuffled back with a blush.

Fred walked closer to her and whispered into her ear. "He's developed a tiny bit of a crush on you over the summer, love." he said with a small laugh.

"Why in the world would he do that?" she asked back with a whisper, a confused frown on her face.

"I dunno, maybe cause he thinks your cute?" Fred said with a shrug, and poking her in the side.

"Yeah right. I'm cute and your a two headed monkey." she said while rolling her eyes.

Fred just smiled at her as George came up behind him and they acted like monkeys, their heads lined up to look like they had one body.

Tera giggled and shoved them playfully. "You two are so silly. So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well we figured we'd hang out here until just a bit before sundown then go and see Harry." said George while moving a bit of hair out of his eyes.

"Alright that's fine. Why don't you guys come in for something to eat? I made cookies just a bit ago and there is some left over stew in the fridge I can reheat for you." she said with a small smile, leading them towards the house.

The Weasley brother's all followed her into the house, their stomachs rumbling and mouths watering. When she placed the food in front of them, she laughed. They inhaled it as fast as possible then looked at her like pitiful puppies wanting more. She just shook her head with a smile and fed them until they were full.

"I swear, you boys would eat me out of house and home." she said with a laugh, shaking her head while she cleared off the table. Fred smiled a bit, getting up to help her clean the dishes while the other two nearly fell off their chairs from being so full and sleepy.

"Thanks for the food love, it was great. You'll make someone a lucky man someday." he said, giving her a playful shove.

Tera blushed lightly, a bit of hair falling in her face to hide her eyes. "Maybe... I doubt I'd find someone who could handle me though." she said lightly, shaking her head somewhat sadly.

"You'll find someone Tera. And when you do I hope you'll be forever happy with him." said Fred while focusing on the dishes, missing the small tender glance Tera had looked at him with. "And hey don't forget that Ron has a crush on you!" he said with a laugh, Tera smacking his shoulder.

"I could never look at Ron that way! Besides, he's not my type and there's someone else who I think might be interested in him and better suited for him too." she said while putting the dishes away.

"Wait a minute! Who likes Ron?" Fred asked with a mischievous smile, looking over at his younger brother and wondering who would have a crush on him.

"Sorry Freddie but that is a secret!" she replied with a laugh, flicking his nose playfully and running to the living room where the other two where sitting, playing a game of exploding snaps.

"Get back here!" yelled Fred with a smile as he chased after her, tripping over the rug and falling on his face. "Ouch.."

They all laughed and Tera turned on some music to listen to while she brought out a deck of cards to play the boys a game of poker. Soon the sun was setting and it was time for the boys to get going, Ron was the first one to hug Tera, holding a second longer then was comfortable then walking away with his ears a bright crimson.

George pulled Tera into a hug and told her to stay out of trouble and to maybe come visit at The Burrow before school starts and Fred just smiled and kissed her forehead. "See you around love." he said as he got behind the wheel and started the car, putting it in gear and taking off into the sky.

"Those boys.." said Tera with a laugh and shake of her head, turning and going back into the house and up to her room, laying down on her bed and smiling at her wall and the collage she had there. All across the wall was random pictures of her friends, all smiling at her, in the middle was a picture of the twins waving at her then pelting Professor Quirrell in the back of the head with snowballs. To think, they were actually pegging Voldemort in the face... what a laugh. "I think I'll go over for a visit the day after tomorrow. I get the feeling Mrs. Weasley will need a bit of cool down time after the boys get home.." with that said she changed into her pajamas and curled up in her bed.

When the day finally arrived that she'd be heading over to The Burrow Tera packed up a black berry pie, a plate of cookies and some of her grandmothers fresh baked sticky buns, into a basket. She covered them all up well and stepped over to the fire place.

Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder and tossing it into the fire. "The Burrow!" she shouted, closing her eyes and mouth to avoid getting soot in them, the spinning feeling accompanied by the sense of being pulled down the drain. She let out a sigh as her feet finally hit solid ground again and stumbled out of the fire place of the Burrow. "Hello? Anyone home?" she asked as she dusted off and placed the basket on the table, glad that the soot hadn't soiled it.

"Hello dear!" said Mrs. Weasley as she walked into the kitchen, her arms loaded up with laundry. "The boys are all out practicing right now but they should be coming back in pretty soon."

"Here let me help you with that." said Tera, grabbing half the clothing from Mrs. Weasley and making quick work of folding them up and sorting them into different piles. "There you go." she said with a bright smile as Mrs. Weasley too finished up with her folding.

"Your quick at that my dear, you'd make quite the house witch." Mrs. Weasley said with a small laugh.

"I like helping my nana and mum around the house when I can." Tera replied with a small smile, walking over to her basket and holding it out to Mrs. Weasley. "Here I brought a few baked goods over for everyone."

"Oh you shouldn't have dear.." said Mrs. Weasley as she took the basket and looked inside. "But thank you none the less." she then placed the basket next to the fridge and called out the door to her children. "BOYS! LUNCH TIME!" she then shooed Tera into a hidden spot in the corner so she could surprise everyone.

Ron and Harry came in first, followed closely by Fred and George.

"So whats for lunch mum? I'm starving!" said Ron as he flopped down in his usual chair, Harry taking a seat next to him. The twins both looked over at the basket and tried to take a peak inside.

"And just what do the two of you think your doing?" asked Tera ask she came out of her hiding spot and gave them a playful yet stern look.

"Tera!" they both shouted in surprise, Ron turning to look so quick he nearly fell out of his seat.

Tera smiled at her boys with a small laugh. "In the flesh." she laughed even more when Ron tried to hug her but was knocked out of the way by the twins."Whoa easy! One at a time boys!" she teased as she hugged George and Fred, Ron looking slightly out put so she gave him a hug too, but she kept it brief so he wouldn't get any ideas. She then turned to Harry and smiled at him. "Hello Harry."

"Hey Tera." he said with a smile as he got up and hugged his cousin, smiling from ear to ear.

"How have those awful Muggles been treating you?" she asked as she went over to the basket and brought him back a few cookies and a plate with a sticky bun on it. "You look like they haven't been feeding you properly." she said with a frown as she set the goodies in front of him and told him to eat.

"Yeah well they haven't. I'm just glad this guys came and got me when they did. I was going mad being stuck there, locked in my room." said Harry as he wolfed down the sugary treats.

Tera frowned, hating how the Dursley's treated her dear cousin, as though he was a prisoner in the very house he had no choice but to grow up in. "Well its good they did. If I had known I would have came and got you myself"

"And how would you have done that, your not allowed to use magic outside of school and I was locked inside my room on the top floor." said Harry while shaking his head at how overly protective that Tera can get at times.

Tera smirked lightly and shrugged. "I have my ways dear cousin. I have my ways.."

Harry just laughed and shook his head, finishing off the last few crumbs on his plate. "So how long you staying for Tera?"

"Uhm... I'm not sure... mom had to go to a pretty bad medical case out in France and wont be back until the day after tomorrow and nana took Callum with her to go see her sister, our great aunt Silvia. She's a bit nutty the one, but we love her all the same." said Tera, her eyes staring off into space for a few moments, remembering something then shaking her head.

"So your home alone? Then you can stay here with us!" said the twins with big smiles, standing on each side of her with and arm around her shoulders. "Right mum?" George asked with a smile.

"That's fine. At the very least stay for dinner" Mrs. Weasley said with a kind smile at she put out the food for lunch.

"Thank you, I'd very much appreciate that." Tera said with a big smile, her eyes lighting up a bit. "Is there anything I can help you with Mrs. Weasley?"

"Nothing really dear, Magic does most of the work and your too young to do magic outside of school without getting in trouble." she said while shaking her head.

"Yes but I know how to do things the Muggle way. I can peel and cook potatoes at the very least. Would that be alright?" Tera asked imploringly, wanting very badly to help out.

"Well if your sure you want to help dear.." Mrs. Weasley said with uncertainty.

"Of course. Just tell me what you need help with." Tera said, smiling brightly while handing Harry another cookie.

A few hours later had Mrs. Weasley in awe of Tera. This young witch could keep up with her in the kitchen and help with chores without using magic. And unlike her own boys, she didn't complain about it but instead hummed lightly and smiled through out the work.

As the two of them set the tablet the boys all charged down the stairs, knowing it was almost time for supper.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" asked Fred and George in a playful way as they both looked over Tera's shoulder.

"Its a surprise, now go sit down before you do something to make it stick to the ceiling." she said with a laugh, shooing them away and muttering to herself about cookie dough stuck to the light in her kitchen still.

The twins laughed and sat down, knowing that Tera was still confused by how the cookie dough had gotten in the dome the protected the light bulb in her kitchen.

"Okay! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley said as her and Tera places all the food within reach of everyone and sat down themselves just as Mr. Weasley can in the door. "Hello dear."

"Ah Molly my love, dinner smells wonderful as usual." Mr. Weasley said, giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

Molly blushed lightly and smiled at the bit of affection. "Well I had wonderful help." she said with a nod to Tera.

"Ah! Tera how are you dear girl? I haven't seen you since your birthday."

"I've been fine Mr. Weasley, thank you for asking." Tera said pleasantly.

They all ate dinner and chatted pleasantly, Tera occasionally checking her watch and clicking the 2nd button on it. After dinner Tera gathered up her things with a sigh, she had been having a grand old time and really didn't want to head home.

Hey Tera... why don't you stay here?" asked George who had noticed Tera's down and out mood. "You don't have to go home to an empty house." he said kindly, knowing that she had been checking her watch to see if anyone was home yet.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your family, you all have been so wonderful letting me stay for dinner... I couldn't possibly be more of a bother then I already have.."

"Ter... you are not a bother, in fact you have been more helpful then most of us kids who live here. You helped more do the dishes, laundry and cook dinner. We all complain about it but you, you seemed to enjoy yourself. So trust me when I say you are not a both." George said with a kind smile and a hug. "Your like a sister to me and I hate to think of you going home to a empty house while your family is away."

Tera sighed and smiled up at him, nodding lightly. "Alright you've convinced me, let me just go ask your mother if its okay and then Floo over to the house to get a few things, like jammies and such." Tera said, walking off to talk to Mrs. Weasley then going back to her house, grabbing her nightgown, tooth brush, pillow, her old stuffed rabbit her mum and nana had given her and her favorite fleece blanket. She then Flooed back to the Burrow and set herself up on the couch, insisting that it would be fine when Mrs. Weasley tried to fuss over her.

The twins smiled at her from the stairs, saying their good nights and blowing her kisses playfully, her smile and light blush making them laugh as she too said good night. Ron who had been trying to get Tera's attention all day huffed when she gave Harry a good night hug and only told him good night with a small smile, but that smile made his ears redden none the less.

Tera shook her head and sighed, not understanding why Ron was acting so weird around her as she flopped down on the couch and curled up under her blanket, letting sleep claim her, her dreams being sweet for a few hours before them morphed into horrible nightmares that made her scream out in her sleep. As she wiped at the tears streaming down her face she shuddered, the room felt freezing to her, the air felt like it was smothering her and she couldn't sleep in this room anymore. She gathered up her things and blindly made her way up the stairs in the dark, knocking lightly on the door in front of her and standing there, shivering and feeling rather pathetic.

Fred opened the door and looked around with bleary eyes before he finally saw her, looking down at her shivering form in show. "Dear God, what happened to you love?" he asked as she fell into his chest and held on to him for dear life.

"I h-had a ho-horrible nigh-nightmare... can I st-stay up he-here for the ni-night...?" she asked between light sobs, the nightmare having taken a toll on her nerves.

"Of course, come on." he said while leading her over to the bed, laying down and taking her in his arms, holding her tightly as her small form shook with fear, tears soaking through his shirt as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh... your alright love, your alright.."

George grumbled in his sleep and turned over, wondering what all the noise was about then saw his brother holding Tera who looked like she was pretty shaken up. "W-whats going on...?" he asked in a groggy voice followed by a yawn.

"Tera had a bad dream and didn't want to be alone. Go on back to sleep George, she'll be fine once she falls back asleep." Fred said without looking up from the young girl in his arms.

"Alright..." George said, smiling slightly at how protective his brother was being over the little Hufflepuff.

Tera buried her nose in the crook of Fred's neck, after about half an hours she had calmed down and fell into a dreamless sleep, a content sigh escaping her lips.

Fred wiped the last few tears off of Tera's face and smiled, to think their tough little Hufflepuff had nightmares so bad they'd make her seek him out in comfort. He just shook his head and kissed her forehead lightly. "Sleep well Tera, lord knows you need it." and he pulled her just a bit closer as he too succumbed to the blissful call of sleep.

Tera yawned, snuggling closer to the source of that wonderful warmth, her nose buried in soft fabric as she breathed in a comforting and slightly familiar smell, while she tried to place where she knew that sent from she she stretched out, a small groan escaping her as her back popped. She moved to sit up but felt something around her waist, holding her in place, she slowly opened her eyes but all she could see was hair. And it was far to red to be her own which confused her greatly.

She wiggled in an attempt to break free from whatever it was that had her pinned and heard a groan of protest. With a small gasp and a bit of effort she sat up and looked down at the sleepy yet smiling face of Fred Weasley.

"Morning love. Did you sleep alright." Fred asked, his sky blue eyes glowing with kindness.

"How... when... what...?" she floundered, looking completely confused.

"You had a nightmare last night and came up here cause you didn't want to be alone, don't you remember?"

Tera thought about it hard for a few minutes then nodded, smiling shyly at him, a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry about that... I guess I was looking for someplace I would feel safe enough to fall back asleep.." she mumbled, somewhat embarrassed.

Fred just smiled and kissed the end of her nose playfully. "No worries. Hell you hardly took up any room at all on the bed and I was perfectly comfortable." he said with a smirk.

Tera's blush brightened to crimson and spread across her cheeks like wildfire, clashing horribly with her hair. "Well I be-better get go-going before e-everyone else wa-wakes up..." she muttered, pecking him on the cheek quickly then nearly running out of the room. When Tera got to the living room she gathered her things and jumped into the fireplace, throwing down some Floo powder at the same time, then walking out of her own fireplace, the blush still fanned across her face as she headed upstairs to change into some regular clothes.

As Tera walked downstairs, having calmed her embarrassment her mother told her not to worry. She had already picked up all of her supplies for school and since she hadn't gotten any taller had her new robes made to the same measurements as her last ones.

"Well then... I guess now I just have to wait for September 1st..." she mumbled to herself as she sat down to read one of her Muggle romance novels. This school year should be interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**All Aboard The Hogwarts Express**

Tera smiled, breathing in the air as she and her mother made their way though the station, smiling at the Muggle children who ran past her to catch up with their own parents. It felt marvelous to be heading back to Hogwarts, even if she was away from her family for most of the year. Tera couldn't believe she was already in her second year, the time almost felt like it was flying by sometimes. Keeping her eyes open she smiled when she saw two tall redheads looking around in the crowd. There were her boys, and by the looks of it they were looking for her.

Tera's smile turned mischievous and she moved into a crowd of people much taller then her, heading the twins way. She moved quietly and then pounced, knocking George to his feet and tripping Fred in the process. Tera smiled innocently up at them and then busted up laughing, her eyes glowing with merriment. "Hi boys, miss me?"

"Of course we missed you, you silly goose. Who wouldn't?" said George with a laugh as he picked himself up, knocking Fred back down on the way up.

Tera just shook her head with a smile and hugged her boys, she missed them since she had last saw them, even if it hadn't been that long. Tera looked to see where her mum had got to and saw her going through to platform nine and three-quarters, she quickly waved bye to the boys and ran after her mother, catching up just in time to grab Lady and Thor's cages and give her mother a kiss goodbye.

"Now make sure to take care of yourself baby girl, and don't let that Malfoy boy get on your nerves too much." her mother said kindly, kissing her forehead lightly and helping her onto the train. "Oh and make sure Lady stay's out of the snow this year. I remember having to send cold medicine for the both of you. Can't have that again now can we." Persephone teased. She then backed up and watched Tera head to her compartment.

Tera smiled as she joined Hermione in a nearly empty compartment, placing Thor and Lady down gently and give them each a treat. "You two be good and you'll get another nice treat before bedtime." she told them both, petting their heads then turning back to her friend. "So how was your summer Hermione?"

"Oh it was wonderful. Me and mother got some very nice dresses to go to this fancy restaurant dad wanted to try. I had a grand time." Hermione said, her eyes getting a bit cloudy as she remembered her summer. "What about you Tera? Did you have a good summer?"

Tera smiled as she remembered her own summer, blushing lightly when she remembered the night she had stayed at the Burrow. She coughed lightly then nodded. "Yes my summer was... most pleasant." she said, averting her eyes as Fred's smiling face flashed across her minds eye. And speak of the devil, Fred and George both squeezed their way into the compartment, both sitting on either side of Tera like they normally would during meals in the Great Hall.

"Hello there love, having fun without us are you?" Fred asked in a teasing manner.

Tera blushed lightly and muttered. "We were just asking about each others summers..."

George chuckled, having a hunch why Tera was blushing though his brother seemed to be a bit clueless.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and put her nose into _Hogwarts A History _reading it for probably the hundredth time.

Tera followed Hermione's example and pulled out her own book and started to read it.

Fred and George both were a bit bored so they got comfortable and put there heads on Tera's shoulders, occasionally reading a line or two from her book then catching themselves reading whole pages.

Tera was fidgeting, it wasn't often that people knew what she was reading and she was just waiting for the twins to start teasing her like Malfoy had the year before, she'd hate to do it, but if they did she'd hex them just like she had the annoying Ferret. "Will you two please stop reading over my shoulder... its a bit annoying.." she mumbled.

Fred and George both blinked, they had gotten caught up in the story and had to stop to remember that they were reading over Tera's shoulder. "Oops, sorry Ter... its just that... well your book is actually kinda interesting. A Muggle wrote it?" they both asked.

Tera blinked and then looked at each of her boys in turn, a smile slowly working its way onto her face. "Yeah... her name is Tamora Pierce. I only recently started reading her books but I like them. They say she plans on writing a bunch of books that all connect together. I'm currently reading her series Song Of The Lioness. I really like it." she said, her smile bright and childlike.

The boys both laughed and gave her a playful squeeze. "Our little Hufflepuff bookworm, eh?" they said with a laugh.

Tera blushed lightly but smiled none the less. Glad her boys weren't teasing her about reading stupid Muggle books. Just at that moment Malfoy and his lackies decided to flounce by, stopping with a sneer once he saw Tera.

"Hello Howell, conversing with blood traitors and mudbloods are we. How could you sink any lower." he said, Crabbe and Goyle laughing darkly behind him.

Tera turned to him and the temperature seemed to drop at least ten degrees, her eyes flashed like the icy green waters of the ocean. "Shut your face Malfoy, or I'll have to shut it for you." she growls, her hand twitching towards her wand.

Malfoy gulped then pulled himself together, standing tall and sneering down at her, though his sneer has a slight nervous twitch to it. "You wouldn't dare Howell, you'd get in trouble for using magic outside of school." he said confidently, though his voice wavered ever so slightly.

Tera just smiled darkly, her eyes hardening like stone. "Yes Malfoy, just keep holding on to the thought that I wont break the rules. Maybe it'll keep you from wetting yourself." she said with a dark laugh.

Malfoy glared at her, turning and walking off, not dignifying her remark with any sort of nasty retort.

After he left Tera looked back down at her book, her face morphing back into that of the sweet Tera everyone knows and loves. The twins looked at each other over her head, their eyes wide and shocked at seeing Tera change into such a dark personality like that. _'Definitely not your normal Hufflepuff,'_ they both thought. Looking over at Hermione they saw that she too was shocked that Tera could be that way but she shook it off and went back to reading her book, figuring that Tera like everyone had a temper that was best left alone.

After what felt like forever the twins were shaken awake, Tera smiling at them.

"Come on boys wake up, time to put our robes on, we'll be arriving shortly." she said, the viciousness of her encounter with Malfoy nowhere to be seen on her face.

The twins shuffled around the compartment, grabbing their robes and pulling them on. Laughing at Tera who somehow had gotten her robe on backwards. They helped her to straighten it out then smiled at her. "Come on then little Hufflepuff, time to go ride in the carriages."

"Carriages...?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah, 2nd through 7th years all ride in horseless carriages up to the castle. How do you think we beat the first years up to the castle, running?" they asked with a laugh.

Tera blushed lightly at her foolishness and followed the twins off the train once it stopped, she almost got lost in a crowd of nervous first years, all of whom were near the same height as her, Fred grabbed her hand so she wouldn't get lost, teasing her about how short she was.

She growled indignantly about the teasing but blushed when she looked down at their hands, smiling lightly at how was his grasp was. Once they reached the carriages Fred and George both bowed playfully, helping her into the carriage as Malfoy sneered and muttered about how that was all blood traitors were good for, serving more honorable pure bloods. Tera glared over at him and he scoffed and got into his own carriage.

Fred and George who had been glaring daggers at Malfoy and hadn't noticed Tera's glaring along with them got into the carriage, pretending nothing had happened. After a few minutes Tera who hadn't seemed tired had fallen asleep, her head resting on Fred's shoulder and her one of her hands resting comfortingly on George's arm.

As they pulled up in front of the castle George and Fred shook her awake, leading her out of the carriage and into the castle, laughing lightly at her clumsy walking, each grabbing an arm and keeping her from crashing into any walls. "Come on love, the walls have done nothing to you so you don't need to abuse them." Fred said with a chuckle.

Tera just blushed lightly and nodded, letting her boys lead her into the Great Hall and to their usual seats, not caring that she was suppose to be sitting at the Hufflepuff table instead. As they sat down Tera rested her head back on Fred's shoulder and dozed back off, her breathing come out lightly.

Fred just smiled and let her sleep, shifting slightly so she'd be more comfortable and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ah I see you've got your little Hufflepuff girlfriend with you Fred." said Lee with a laugh as he joined them, seating himself across the table so he could face his identical friends. "Shouldn't she be over at her own table today?" he asked lightly, since today was the sorting day. "You know to help greet the new Hufflepuffs."

"Oh you know she likes it better over here. That lot may be nice to her but she really doesn't fit in with any of them." said George while he chewed on a chocolate frog he had nicked off Percy earlier that day.

"Alright alright. Yeah I get it. Its just odd seeing bumblebee colors at the table is all." Lee grumbled.

Fred and George just shook their heads, knowing that most of Gryffindor house thought it was odd that they spent so much time with their little Hufflepuff. But really it wasn't any of their business anyways.

Soon the new first years were walking in and being sorted, Fred and George looked around and both frowned, were in the heck was the little brother? They watch Snape look at his paper and then leave in a huff, grabbing a paper themselves they read in surprised shock that Harry and Ron had flown the car all the here. They felt both pride in the fact that their brother had the guts to do that and a bit of anger that he hadn't involved them in it.

After dinner was done the boys walked Tera along with them as they hunted down their younger brother, chastising him for not letting they in on the whole thing. After hearing Ron and Harry's explanation they gave up hounding them but still felt a bit of prankster pride in their youngest brother.

Tera smiled sleepily, knowing that the boys wished they had been along for the ride with their brother and Harry but also glad they hadn't, Snape would have jumped on the chance to expel her boys, and even if he couldn't do that he would have given them at least 3 weeks detention for being involved. No its better that they had been on the train with her.

The boys sat with Tera in the common room for an hour or so just relaxing before they decided it was time to take her down to her own common room so she could head to bed. As they lead her through many of the secret passages and hidden hallways, they listened to her hum a sweet tune. Once they reached the Hufflepuff tapestry they smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Sweet dreams little Hufflepuff." they said.

Tera smiled and pecked them both on the cheek. "Back at you boys. Now get to bed before Filch catches you." she said with a playful lightly laugh. She watched as they turned and walked back to their own dorms, waving until she couldn't see them anymore then heading inside, muttering "Hatred is like devils snare, shine a little happiness on it and it with wither away." then moving the tapestry out of the way as the badger bowed.

Thor and Lady both greeted her as she walked into her room, letting Thor out to go to the Owlery she gave him a hug, opened the window and let him on his way. She then opened Lady's carrier and the black cat hoped up onto the bed and curled up next to her pillow. Tera just smiled and changed into her light blue jammie bottoms and bright pink tank top, feeling like cotton candy. She crawled into bed and shut her eyes, instantly falling into a deep and dreamless sleep, a content smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Malfoy As A Charms Partner!**

The next day Tera was as happy as can be expected of a student on their first day back in classes, having chuckled lightly when Ron got his howler, but soon her happiness turned sour. She had charms with Slytherin and had to listen to Malfoy and his annoying drawling voice, then as if that wasn't enough torture Professor Flitwick decided to pair up people from separate houses, and just guess who she go stuck with?

"You should consider yourself lucky Howell, any girl in this school would just die to have a chance to be my partner in class." he said in a cocky voice, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Well then why don't you go kill one of them and leave me the hell alone Malfoy." Tera bit back at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Tsk tsk Howell, you must learn to control your temper. It is quite unbecoming of a lady of your breeding." he said with a smirk.

" I'm not some ill tempered horse Malfoy, so my _breeding_ is none of your concern. So sod off and leave me the bloody hell alone." she growled, turning her eyes back to the front of the classroom and listening to the Professor.

After class Tera all but ran to her next lesson, hoping to put as much distance between her and Malfoy as possible. Once she walked inside her next class she groaned in disgust. Everywhere you looked there was the smiling face of none other then Gilderoy Lockhart, all the other girls in the classroom sighed dreamily when they saw his face, Tera just had the urge to block him out with one of her Muggle books. Tera took a seat at the table second from the very back and took out her stack of Lockhart books, rolling her eyes at them and then pulling out her Muggle book, hoping to get some reading in before the man with his face all over the room decided to show up.

When he did she gave a sigh, putting her book away like a good little student and listening to him talk, about himself instead of the lesson.

Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of _Travels with Trolls_, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling _at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books ― well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about ― just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in ―"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes ― start ―_now_!"

Tera looked down at her test and frowned in annoyance, what the hell was this rubbish?

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart__'__s favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart__'__s secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart__'__s greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart__'__s birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

1. Some flamboyant color such as a shade of purple I'm guessing.

2. Some rubbish like World Peace.

3. His winning of _Witch weekly's _Most Charming Smile Award probably would be his choice. I really could care less though.

All the way to:

54. Hell if I know and probably a mirror to stare at himself with.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

" Tut, tut ― hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves _more carefully ― I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples ― though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions ― good girl! In fact" ― he flipped her paper over ― "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so ― to business ―"

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now ― be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Tera just rolled her eyes figuring that it must be something completely idiotic and that she was going to not really learn much of anything in this class, so she pulled out her book and ignored the fool standing in front of the class, growling when Hermione poked her to get her to pay attention.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. _"__Freshly caught Cornish pixies.__"_

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not ― they're not very ―_dangerous_, are they?" Seamus choked.

Tera looked up and chuckled lightly, going back to her book with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now ― round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

Tera growled and smacked a pixie that was pulling on her braid, hitting it over the head with one of her Lockhart books then throwing them at the annoying little buggers.

Gilderoy rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

Tera grabbed her Muggle book and left out the door two seconds before the bell rang, thoroughly annoyed and hoping that everyday wouldn't be like this or she's end up smacking the annoying loon.

When Tera went to dinner she sat down next to her boys, smiling as she listened to them tell tales of some of the pranks that had done over the years and just letting herself relax. All of the stress of having Malfoy as a partner and dealing with that self obsessed psycho Professor Lockhart, just melting away.

This is one of the reason's she likes spending time with her boys, they help her to forget about her annoyances of the day and just have fun. Tera pulled out her book and started reading, leaning slightly against Fred without realizing it and nearly jumping out of her skin when George suddenly sneeze.

"Holy crap! Don't do that!" she exclaimed, her hand over her frantically beating heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

George just gave her a crooked and slightly apologetic smile, scratching the back of his head. "Not like I did it on purpose Ter." he said with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." she grumbled as she went back to reading, nibbling on a biscuit absentmindedly.

"Ya know love, you eat like a mouse... its kinda cute." Fred whispered in her ear playfully, making her blush ten different shades of red.

"Wh-whatever..." she stuttered, shoving the rest of the biscuit in her mouth and trying to ignore him. "I do not eat like a mouse..." she grumbled, burying her nose back in her book.

School seemed to fly by so fast, next thing Tera knew it was October and she got to break out her festive Halloween things. Fake spiders thrown into Slytherin girls bags, jelly eyeballs in Malfoy's soup, fake fingers hidden in the snack foods bowls. Oh how she loved the holidays.

Tera smiled as she fixed her hair, this year she had used a bit of magic to add black streaks, a silently laughing and occasionally winking skull hairpin and for laugh she had spider earrings that occasionally reared at you like they were going to strike. She laughed a lot whenever a girl would freak out about her earring and through everything Pansy Parkinson said to her back in her face.

This was on of Tera's favorite time of years and no one was going to ruin it for her. Not even her horrendous Charms partner Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy the annoying Ferret kept poking her earrings with the end of his quill.

"Why are you wearing those bloody things Howell? They're atrocious. Ladies should were diamond or something like that. Not spiders." he said as if her earrings were offensive to him.

"Oh sod off Malfoy. I enjoy the holidays and its my little way of celebrating. So shut the hell up and leave my earrings alone!" she growled at him, smacking away his quill and returning to writing down notes on their lesson. The most she ignored him the more persistent he became, making himself out to be quite an annoyance. After about 10 minutes of this Tera finally snapped and kicked Malfoy's stool out from under him. "Stop doing that!"

"Miss Howell! It is not nice to kick someone's stool out from under them. Detention, this Saturday, 6pm." said Professor Flitwick, shaking his head at her behavior.

Tera pouted and crossed her arms, glaring at Malfoy and mumbling about how it was all his fault and she shouldn't have detention just cause of an annoying git like him.

Once Saturday rolled around Tera reported to Professor Flitwick's office, a nervous knot forming in her stomach as she waited to hear who she would be spending her detention with and what she'd have to do. Turns out that the twins had gotten detention too and that they would all be scrubbing the floor of the Great Hall the Muggle way. Each one of then was handed a bucket full of water, a scrub brush, sponge and a squirt of soap in them.

Tera sighed and got to work quickly, frowning at the twins when she saw them throwing their sponges at each other. "Will you two please help? The faster we get this done the sooner we can leave." she said with a huff, scrubbing a bit harder at an annoying little spot on the floor.

"Lighten up Ter, we just like to have fun while we work." said George with a chuckle.

"You guys aren't even working though!" she chastised, a frown forming on her face as she wiped her forehead. "Now will you two please help? I don't want to be up all night cleaning."

The twins sighed and got to work, scrubbing different sides of the Great Hall and grumbling, within 2 hours they only had a three foot square left to scrub on each side. Tera shook her brush out and splashed some water at Fred who smirked.

"Oh you wanna play that way huh?" he said playfully, splashing some water back at her, watching a smile work its way across her face. She looked oddly cute with her hair hanging in her face and that smile just added to the charm. "Hey! You remind me of a Muggle movie our parents took us to once when Ginny was really little. Oh what was it called...? Ci... Cinderella...? Yeah Cinderella. Really pretty girl, scrubbing the floors, ends up with her one true love in the end. Ginny loved that movie."

Tera blushed lightly. "Well you got the scrubbing the floor thing right for me, but that's about it." she said, shaking her head and moving her scrub brush over a particularly annoying stain.

"And the pretty thing. Can't forget that love." Fred said with a sweet smile, flicking some water at her playfully.

Tera's blush glowed more brightly, staring down at her fingers. "You... you really think I'm pretty Freddie?" she asked in a small voice.

Fred nodded wondering about her blush but shrugging it off. "Of course I do. Hell quite a few of the guys from 5th year down think your pretty." he said honestly.

Tera looked down shyly, getting back to work and humming the cleaning song off of Cinderella lightly. _He... he thinks I'm pretty...? _she thought to herself, a small smile forming on her lips.

Fred smirked and listed to her humming, finding it oddly soothing and kinda cute. After a few minutes of listening to her he smiled, splashing a handful of water at her and then looking innocent.

Tera gasped indignantly and then looked at Fred, a mischievous smirk working its was across her face as she grabbed the bucket and dumped it over his head, laughing and pointing at him. "You should see your face!" she laughed, holding her sides and chuckling.

Fred looked up at Tera in shock surprised she'd even do that and then smiling, standing up and holding his arms out to her. "Come here and give me a hug." he said, stalking towards her.

Tera stared at him with wide eyes, slowly backing away. "Ohh no you don't..."

Fred ran at her, pulling her struggling form into his arms and swinging her around, listening to her laugh and falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. "Got'cha, now what are you gonna do about it?" he asked with a laugh.

Tera couldn't control her laughter, it didn't help that Fred had started tickling her too, she squirmed and struggled against him, her laughter coming out in little bursts. "S-stop! That ti-tickles!" she laughed.

Fred just smiled even bigger then he already was and tickled her more. Having way too much fun with it. "Not a chance love, this is just so much fun!" he chuckled.

After a few more minutes he finally relented and let her up, laughing the whole time. They finished up the last bit of work and then both of the twins walked Tera to her common room enterance.

"Goodnight boys, see you tomorrow then." Tera said with a small smile, pecking them both on the cheek. As she turned and went into her common room a smile was still on her face as she remember that Fred had said she was pretty. _He thinks I'm pretty..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Holiday's Cometh!**

Time seemed to fly by, before Tera knew it, Christmas was only a week away and this year she'd be heading home to spend some time with her family. She didn't like all the strange things that were going on in her home away from home but she was hoping to be able to forget about it for a while when she went home. But before leaving she wanted to spend some time with her boys and give them the presents she had gotten them. She really hoped that they would enjoy them. She ran out of the Hufflepuff common room and headed up towards the Gryffindor common room; standing outside the Fat Lady's painting and waiting for the twins.

When the twins finally emerged they were having a discussion with Lee but when they saw Tera they said they'd talk to him later and he nodded grudgingly, stalking off towards the Great Hall for breakfast. The twins looked at their Hufflepuff with curiosity, tilting there heads since she normally would just meet them in the Great Hall.

"What's up Ter?" asked George while fixing his school tie to be more comfortable.

"Well I'll be going home for the Holidays… so I wanted to give the two of you your presents before I left..." she explained with a small smile, holding out their gifts shyly.

The twins each grabbed their respective gifts and opened them with smiles, their eyes widening considerably when they saw what they were. Inside each package was a pair of brand new dragon skin Quidditch gloves with their initials on them and dog tags with the names Gred and Forge on them and the quote "If found please report these trouble makers to their keeper Tera Howell" along with her contact information.

"I noticed your old gloves were getting a bit worn out… and the dog tags are a playful little joke thing that I thought was funny and cute. This way if you ever get lost someone will let me know where you are!" she said with a laugh, her smiled both playful and kind.

"We love them!" said George who had already put his dog tags on, tucking them under his shirt then going back to staring at the gloves. "These look expensive..."

"If you start trying to nag me about price I will smack you with your own gloves. And don't think you need to buy me some expensive gift in return for these. I don't want you to feel indebted to me so don't worry about it." she said off handedly.

Fred just smiled, holding the dog tags out to Tera. "Mind helping me out?" he asked.

"Sure." Tera replied, taking the tags then moving forward, gasping in shock when Fred picked her up around the waist and bringing her face to face with his smirking face. "W-what are you do-doing…?" she asked with a blush, her eyes wide with the deer in the head lights look.

"This is easier then leaning down to your level, your quite short you know." he teased.

Tera huffed and glared at him, jabbing a finger in his chest. "I am not short! You're just freakishly tall!" she growled as she jabbed him again.

Fred just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say love, now can you please just help with the dog tags?" he asked with a playful pout.

Tera growled a bit more but helped him with the dog tags none the less, hooking it around the back of his neck, brushing a bit of hair out of her way and then smiling. "Done." she said, adjusting it in the front so it rested dead center and then it disappeared under his partially unbuttoned shirt.

Fred smiled at her and let her slide down out of his arms, looking down at her and smiling playfully. "Oh no, the Hufflepuff shrank." he joked, patting her on top of her head. "Tiny little thing you are, love."

Tera just huffed, grabbing one of George's gloves and smacking at Fred with it. "I am not!" she said with a pout, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes you are, you're a cute, tiny little Hufflepuff." he said, rolling his eyes and laughing lightly at her childish mannerism today.

Tera blushed brightly, hiding her face slightly behind her hair and avoiding looking at him, mumbling "Whatever…" under her breath. She then turned and started to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" the twins asked curiously.

"To finish packing, I'm heading home tonight, mom always saves some decorating for me to do and I really do love it." Tera said with a smile, her face lighting up happily at the thought of how pretty the house always was this time of year. "Don't worry though; I'll see you boys again right before I leave."

"You had better, we'll be missing you." they both replied, walking over to her and pulling her into a playful hug, slightly smushing her between them and she with a laugh hugged them back around their waists.

"Hey! If you boys like you could come over for New Years! It's usually lots of fun and we play all sorts of games to pass the time. I can teach you a few if my favorite Muggle games." she said looking up at them and smiling with child like joy.

"Well that sounds like fun, we'll have to talk to mum to make sure its okay but it probably will be, she absolutely adores you, she already treats you like your one of her own children." Fred said with a laugh.

"Oh that reminds me! Can you make sure she gets this for Christmas?" Tera asked, pulling out a small wrapped box. "Its kind of a thanks for being so nice to me and all, I saw it and thought she might like it."

"What is it?" the boys asked, Fred shaking the box slightly.

"Please don't shake it Fred!" she scolded. "It's a small crystal snowflake necklace. I thought it was pretty and the shade it is will go nicely with your mum's eyes."

They just stared at her, wondering at how there could be someone like her, someone who could be so kind, and selfless. "We're sure she'll love it." they said with identical smiles.

Tera smiled back at them and then turned, "Well I better get back to my rooms, I still have at least half a suitcase to pack." She then headed back down to her dorm and finished loading up her things. "Well Lady, Thor, its time for us to be heading home." Tera said with a small smile, petting each of then on the head and smiling as they both got in their carriers without her asking.

An hour later Tera had all of her things waiting at the doors, having already said her goodbyes to Harry, Ron and Hermione she was just waiting on her boys, smiling when she saw them come running down the stairs and nearly tripping on the last step.

"You had better not leave without saying goodbye to us!" they huffed out when they finally reached her.

"I would never leave without seeing the two of you." She said with a sweet smile, pulling them both into a hug and sniffling. "I'm going to miss you two while I'm gone..." she mumbled into their hug.

"We'll miss you too love..." said Fred into her hair.

"Hey don't worry about it; we're pretty sure mum will let us come over for New Years. So don't worry about it Tera." replied George while looking down at her with a kind smile.

Tera smiled happily, kissing each of her boys on the cheek. "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you soon then." She said handing them a card and then running out the door, a smile on her face and an animal carrier in each hand.

After they finished waving until Tera was out of sight the twins opened the card she had handed them, smiling at the front of it which was a picture of Tera's owl Thor dressed up as Santa and the caption over it said "I hope this Christmas you have a Hoo-Hoo-Hoot!" they opened the card and laughed, there was a picture of Tera struggling to get Thor into his Santa outfit, and another picture with Tera holding Santa Thor and giving the camera a thumbs up and a wink.

"Our little Hufflepuff is a silly little chit isn't she Gred?" asked George looking over at his brother with a laugh.

"That she is Forge, that she is." Replied Fred, looking at the pictures with a smile, he then noticed she had written something. "Oh she gave us a message too."

**_Dear Fred and George,_**

**_I hope you Christmas is full of love, happiness and tons of laughs, and that you have fun rigging mistletoe even though I will not be there to help. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that the two of you get to slack off on the Christmas pranking. I want to hear all about it when I see you again and it better be good. Also I hope you enjoyed how much effort I put into your card, you're the only one's getting it and Thor will most likely have finally stopped being mad at me when your reading this. Merry Christmas boys. I hope to see you on New Years!_**

**_All my love,_**

**_Tera_**

The boys smiled as they finished reading Tera's letter, they had pranks to pull. And with that the boys went off to plan some pranks that would make Tera wish she had been here to see them.

Tera sighed as she watched the landscape fly by, already starting to kind of miss Hogwarts but at the same time excited to be going home for Christmas. Tera smiled as she thought about how her younger brother Callum would act, bouncing around the house with his little owl Loki fluttering around his head, just as happy as his master.

When they were less then half an hour from the station, Tera got up and changed into her regular clothing, pulling on a pair of white jeans, her favorite winter boots and a green top, pulling her hair into a high ponytail and smiling at her reflection. Putting her robes into her bag and looking out the window. She scratched Lady on the head, having let her out to stretch her legs and started singing under her breath.

_Silent night, holy night,_

_All is calm, all is bright._

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child,_

_Holy Infant, so tender and mild._

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Silent night, holy night,_

_Shepherds quake at the sight._

_Glories stream from heavens afar,_

_Heavenly host sing Alleluia._

_Christ, the Savior is born,_

_Christ, the Savior is born._

_Silent night, holy night,_

_Son of God, love's pure light._

_Radiant beams from Thy Holy face,_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace._

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth,_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth._

Malfoy sneered at all the lowly students around him; they were all below him and should count themselves lucky to meet someone of just immaculate breeding such as himself. Even without Crabbe and Goyle there to back him up most people feared him because of his family name. As he walked past one of the student compartments he paused, hearing singing coming from inside, as he looked through the window he was shocked to see Howell herself. "Never knew Howell could sing… interesting…" he said before pushing his way into the compartment. "Nice singing Howell, going home to take part in some pathetic Muggle musical or something?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

Tera sighed, looking over at Malfoy with a bored look. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your codswallop right now Malfoy, so just leave me be, alright?" she said, looking back out the window and continuing petting Lady who was staring at Malfoy with narrowed cat eyes.

Malfoy floundered for a moment, having expected her to lash out at him like she normally would, and somewhat disappointed that she didn't. "What's the matter Howell, no backbone without your pathetic freckle faced blood traitors here?" He asked with a malicious smirk on his face.

Tera turned towards him, her eyes flashing with malice and her hands flexing. "What did you just say?" she asked in a deadly voice, slowly standing up and walking towards him, pinning him with her glare. "What the fuck did you just say…?" her voice turning to a growl.

Malfoy just stared at her, a shiver running down his spine. "Y-you heard me Ho-Howell… I called your r-redheaded twin freaks, worthless b-blood traitors." said Malfoy, entranced by her rage.

Tera moved so quickly Malfoy couldn't even blink before the small girl had him pinned to the wall, her hand closing around his throat. "You don't call them that Malfoy. You, you foul inbred bigoted son of a gobshite! They are twice the wizard you could ever hope you be you annoying little git!" She growled her nails which were sharper then they should be digging into his neck.

Malfoy just stared at her, his eye's showing fear mixed with something else. He struggled but couldn't seem to throw her off, even though she was a few inches smaller then him and couldn't weigh much. His face slowly starting to change color from lack of air.

Tera shook him, causing his head to slam against the wall. "What's the matter Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" she asked with a dark smirk, shaking him a bit more.

Malfoy made a slight gurgling noise, his eyes wide with fear.

Lady circled Tera's legs, purring somewhat comfortingly.

Tera looked down at her cat then backed up, letting go of Malfoy's throat and tucking her hands into her pockets, putting at least 4 feet of space between her and Malfoy and turning towards the window. "Get the bloody hell out of here Malfoy. Just… get out." She said in a shaky voice.

Draco stared at her rigid back, rubbing his neck and picking himself up off the floor, he turned to head out the door of the compartment. "This isn't the last you'll hear of me Howell, you can count on that." He muttered lightly, opening the door and leaving quickly.

Tera shook, her arms wrapped around herself as she fell to her knees her head bowed. "I… I can't believe I lost control…. I can't ever let that happen again…" she chastised herself, pulling her shaking hands out of her pockets and staring at them, a bit of blood under her nails. Malfoy's blood… if it hadn't been for Lady… Tera could have… no she wouldn't let her thoughts stray to what could have happened. What happened would never happen again, she'd make sure of it.

The train pulled to a stop at Kings Cross station, Tera gathered up her things quickly and got off the train, not bothering to wait for the go ahead to get off the platform and heading straight through the wall and into the throng of Muggles going by. Tera seemed to move somewhat robotically, heading to where her mother was suppose to meet her and sitting down on the bench with a defeated sigh.

Persephone walked into Kings Cross station, looking around for her daughter and spotting her over on the bench where they agreed to meet, a troubled look on her face. "Oh dear…" she said, walking over to her daughter and sitting down next to her. "You okay baby girl?" she asked lightly.

Tera looked up at her mom and threw herself into her waiting arms, a small sob escaping her. "Oh mum, I lost control! I let Malfoy get under my skin and suddenly I… I blacked out. When I realized what I was doing I had him by the throat..." she mumbled against her mom's shoulder.

Persephone petted her daughter's hair soothingly, rocking her back and forth. "Shh… it's alright baby girl, everyone looses control now and then. You will learn from this and be better prepared in the future to hold onto your control. Now then… what set you off?" she asked lightly.

"He…. He called Fred and George….. P-pathetic freckle faced, re-redheaded twin f-freaks and worthless…. B-blood traitors!" she said with a sob.

Persephone furrowed her brows, not knowing how a boy so young could be so hateful. "Don't mind him; people like him feel the need to put down others to make up for their own inadequacies." She said.

Tera nodded, using her mother's words to help calm her. "Thanks mama... you always know just what to say."

"Anytime baby girl, anytime." She replied with a smile. "Alright, let's get you home." She picked up some of her daughters things ad walked with her to a safe spot to apparate from, grabbing her and holding on tight. Apparating right into their backyard and walking into the house.

Tera walked straight up to her room, not bothering to stop at Callum's door and announce she was home, just dropping her things by the door, letting her animals out and falling onto the bed, completely drained. "This is going to be a long, long holiday…" she mumbled into her pillow before passing out.

**Christmas Eve:**

Tera awoke to the smell of fresh baked cookies and a weight in the middle of her stomach, looking down she smiled, picking up Lady's curled form and placing her under the cover's for warmth. Tera then got up and went over to her dresser, pulling out a white cashmere off the shoulder sweater and her favorite pair of blue jeans, slipping on her red ballet flats. She then pulled her hair up into a ponytail and tied it with a pretty red bow. She then pulled on her locket from Fred and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs Tera followed the smell of cookies into the kitchen and smiled. Nana was baking Christmas cookies and pies while Callum attempted to sneak some off.

"Morning nana." Tera said, giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning dear. Would you be a sweetheart and tell your brother to leave the cookies alone for now?" Granny Rosella asked while pulling another sheet of cookies out of the oven.

Callum stared in shock at his grandmother, getting the feeling that the old lady had eyes in the back of her head or something. He then laughed when Tera said the same thing.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have eye's in the back of your head or something nana." She said with a laugh, swatting Callum's hands away from the snowmen cookies. "Hello bugga-boo. What are you doing trying to sneak cookies under nana's watchful eyes…?" she then lowered her voice and whispered. "You've got to come to me silly, I'm much better at sneaking them." She said while pulling one out from behind her back. "See?"

Callum looked from his sister to the cookie and back with wide eyes, wondering how she could get away with it. "Buh…. How….?" He asked, completely confused.

"I have my ways…" she replied with a laugh, shooing him out of the kitchen. "Now go play while I help nana finish things up here, okay?" she asked with a playful little smile.

Callum laughed and walked into the living room, munching on his cookie. "Alright..."

Half an hour later the whole house smelled of sweet baked goods and Callum had tried, and failed numerous times to sneak treats for himself. Slinking out of the kitchen and grumbling every time Tera caught him and handed him something small. It just wasn't any funny unless he could sneak something without getting caught. But in this house it was next to impossible.

Persephone came home and smiled, sniffing the air that had that 'mother and Tera have gone baked goods crazy' smell. She took off her cloak, hooking it on the wall and then walked through the living room, smiling at her son who had fallen asleep with a cookie hanging out of his mouth. "Happens every year…" she said with a small chuckle, walking into the kitchen and smiling at her daughter and mother. "I see we've been baking again, anything new this year?" she asked.

Tera smiled over at her mother, holding up a cake with vanilla frosting and green sugar crystal sprinkles on it. "I made a red velvet double layer cake! It's got vanilla frosting in the middle too!" She said with a smile, quite proud of her cake.

Rosella just smiled at her granddaughter's enthusiasm, holing out a plate of snowflake cookies to Persephone. "Would you like a cookie dear?"

Persephone smiled at her mother and grabbed a cookie, biting into it. "As good as always mother."

Tera set her cake down and put a glass lid over it, organizing the cookies into their tins and gathering them up. "I'll be back later. I'm going to go give these cookie tins out." She said, holding up the ones meant for Great Aunt Sylvia, The Weasley's and the one she planned to owl to the Hogwarts staff room.

Alright dear, just don't be late. We're each going to open one present after dinner." Rosella reminded her granddaughter.

"I know nana. I'll be back in time, I promise." Tera said, walking over to Thor and poking him away. "Hey, I need you to take this to the Hogwarts staff room." She said, holding up one of the cookie tins with a 'Merry Christmas' card attached.

Thor hooted, waiting for Tera to open the window for him then flying out with the package held in his talons. He had better get an amazing treat when he gets back, holiday deliveries are complete madness.

Tera smiled as she watched Thor vanish from sight, she then walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and shouted "Great Aunt Sylvia's!" stepping in and being whisked off. As she stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off she smiled, rolling her eyes at the very mangy old cat who was purring up a storm in front of her. "Hello Duchess, I have a treat for you." She said, taking a small bag out of her pocket and pulling out a cat treat. "Now can you be a good girl and take this over to Auntie Sylvia?" she asked, using her nickname for the cat's owner.

Duchess let out a grumpy sounding meow and sneezed, reaching with her paw for the treat.

Tera laughed lightly and gave Duchess the treat, tying the cookie tin to her waist with a ribbon and handing the cat the card to go with it. "Merry Christmas Duchess, now you make sure she gets those cookies and I'm sure she'll let you have a ginger bread man."

As soon as she said that, the old cat started trotting away to her owner, licking her lips the whole way.

"Silly old cat…" Tera muttered with a smile, grabbing another pinch of Floo powder and clearly shouting "The Burrow", stepping into the flames and coming out of the Weasley fireplace, looking around and smiling when she didn't see anyone. She then placed the cookies along with a card in the middle of the table, frowning at the dirty dishes. "Well that's no good…" she quickly as possible cleaned the dishes, putting them away while keeping an ear out incase anyone was coming.

Once she was done she walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and walked into the flames that would take her home just as a stock of red hair came into view.

Rosella looked up from finishing dinner as Tera nearly fell out of the fireplace. "Do be careful dearie, don't need you hurting yourself." She said with a kind smile.

"I'm fine nana, just stumbled on my way out. I got all the cookies delivered." Tera said as she picked up the potatoes and green beans. "I'll help you with this." She then took them into the dinning room.

Dinner was full of happy laughter and talk, Callum being his normal goof ball self and keeping everyone entertained. Once everyone ate their fill, they gathered in the living room to each open one present as was their tradition.

Persephone picked up a golden wrapped box with a green bow on it. "Looks like this one is for…. Callum, from Tera." She said handing Callum the box.

Tera smiled as she watched her little brother open the box with enthusiasm, enjoying his gasp of surprise when he pulled out a book that was all about dragons.

"I LOVE IT!" he yelled enthusiastically, beaming up at his big sister who knew he was obsessed with dragons.

"I'm glad you like it." She said, picking up a purple box with pink bow. "Looks like this one is… for nana from…. Mum!" she said, handing the present over to Rosella who opened it with a smile.

"Oh thank you Persephone, I just love trying new recipes." She said with a laugh, looking down at her new foreign cook book with a fond smile.

Persephone nodded; glad her mother liked her gift. She then picked up a silver box with a purple bow. "This one is for…Tera from nana." She said, handing the gift over.

Tera smiled over at her nana as she pulled the wrapping paper off, laughing when she saw the gift. "I should have known it would be clothes." She chuckled, admiring the pretty red satin dress her grandmother had gotten her. "I love it, I'll wear it tomorrow."

Rosella smiled then picked up the last present to be opened tonight. "This one is for Persephone from Callum."

Persephone opened the gift and laughed, Callum had given her a box of cookies he had smuggled out of the kitchen when no one was looking, peering closer she saw there was also something shiny. As she pulled it out she realized it was a silver bracelet with a dragon charm on it, a wolf and a rose. "Thank you Callum…"

"It's so you'll always have us close, no matter how far your work takes you." Callum said with a sweet innocent smile.

Persephone pulled her son into a hug then laughed, getting up and patting the wrinkles out of her skirt. "Alright time for all of us to get to bed, tomorrow is Christmas after all."

With that said everyone said their goodnights and headed to bed, getting lost in sweet dreams of Christmas.

The next day went as Christmas at the Howell house normally does. Callum running around happily with his newest toys, Persephone laughing at her sons antics, Rosella knitting with Lady curled up in her lap and Tera reading one of her new books. A typical day indeed until a mangy old owl flew into the window with a bang, rattling the panes.

"What in the…? Oh its Errol… wonder what he's doing here….?" Said Tera as she went and fetched the poor dear. "Looks like he's got a letter." Grabbing the letter off his leg she handed him a treat and patted the top of his head with a sigh. "You really do need to work on your landings you know…"

Errol just hooted lightly and shook out his feathers, a few still sticking out in a random mess.

Tera rolled her eyes and took the letter out of its envelope, smiling down at the smiling faces of all the Weasley family members that were waving at her from the picture on the front of her card. "Thinking of you this Holiday Season." Written on the front in silvery ink.

**_Merry Christmas Tera dear, we do hope that your holidays have been wonderful. The whole family sends their love and can't wait until the next time that we get to see you again. Also thank you so very much for the cookies they were wonderful, and I get the feeling that it wasn't one of my children that did the dishes yesterday so I thank you for that too. Have a wonderful Christmas dear._**

**_Much love,_**

**_Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family_**

Tera put the envelope and card down and picked Errol up, smoothing out some of his feathers and taking him over to a tree to rest in until he felt up to flying home.

Other then Errol's unexpected visit Christmas was a rather uneventful day. Dinner was made and eaten in a normal fashion and then everyone headed to bed happy and quite full.

New Years Eve rolled around and with it came two red-headed pranksters who snuck quietly into the room of their Little Hufflepuff, smiling as they looked down at her sleeping form. It was still very early and the twins both know that Tera isn't exactly a morning person. You could understand a zombie's speech pattern better then Tera's in the morning most of the time.

Tera rolled onto her left side and curled up, a small sigh escaping her lips as she snuggled into her pillow. The twins who were both still tired but who wanted to surprise Tera too, slipped off their shoes and crawled into bed on each side of her, falling asleep within minutes of their heads hitting the pillows.

Tera awoke roughly two hours later in confusion. Where was that snoring coming from? As she blearily opened her eyes she let out a small gasp, she was nose to nose with none other then a sleeping Fred Weasley and if the breathing behind her was a clue then that means she was laying in between _both_ of her boys. With a sigh she resigned herself to the fact that if she tried to get up she'd wake them and they'd just chuckle at her blush so why bother.

As she waited for them to wake up on their own her eyes slowly roved over Fred's face, noticing how the freckles at the end of his nose grouped together in a shape similar to that of a heart and how when he slept he looked a few years younger and somewhat adorable. Tera shook her head of the thought and blushed. Where had that come from? This was Freddie we were talking about, one of her two very best friends. Not some random boy sitting across the classroom from her or something.

Looking back at Fred though she had to admit that her thoughts were right, he was adorable with that small smile on his face and the bit of hair hanging across his forehead. She lifted her hand and moved it away from his eyes, her hand resting on his cheek and her thumb absentmindedly running across it lightly.

Fred sighed in his sleep and nuzzled slightly into her hand, pulling her closer to him and mumbling something in his sleep that almost sounded like 'mine' or something possibly similar to that.

Tera blushed lightly, a tender smile on her face none the less as she kissed him on the forehead and snuggled down for another few minutes or so of rest, her hand still resting lightly on his cheek. As she fell asleep though, it fell from his face to rest against his chest.

George smiled lightly, having watched Tera's little moment quietly. It seems like he was right in thinking that Tera had a little soft spot for his twin. He got up out of bed and headed downstairs, attracted by the smell of breakfast that had found its way to his nostrils.

While George was downstairs filling his stomach, Fred awoke to a sight that made him smile. There was his little Hufflepuff, curled up against him, one hand resting against his chest, the other under the pillow, her hair cascading around her face and a small adorable smile resting on her lips. _I could get used to a sight like this every morning_ was the thought running across Fred's mind as he tucked her hair behind her ear. He then mentally slapped himself and shook his head. What was he thinking? This is his little Hufflepuff, one of his very best friends.

But looking at her he did have to admit that she was just too adorable for her own good. He smiled lightly when she snuggled closer, mumbling what sounded a lot like his name in her sleep. Kissing her forehead lightly he rested his chin on top of her head and waited for her to wake up on her own. Humming a light tune that his mom used to sing when he was little and tracing patterns on her hip absentmindedly.

Tera shifted, wiggling her hips slightly because something was kinda moving against it and while it was somewhat pleasant it kinda tickled too. Her wiggling brought her closer to her source of comforting warmth and her nose lightly bumped against something, sighing she nuzzled what she bumped against and sleepily opened her eyes. As she looked up a blush slowly started dusting its way across her nose and cheeks.

Smiling sweetly down at her, Fred couldn't help the stray thought about how adorable she was when she blushed while looking up at him. "Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" he asked lightly, his arms still holding her close.

"I-I…." was all Tera could get out, her blush seeming to short circuit her brain for a few moments.

Fred chuckled lightly and tapped her forehead with his finger. "Hello? Earth to Tera, come in Tera."

Tera blinked then focused her eyes on his sky blue ones. "Wh-what…?"

"I asked how you slept beautiful." Fred said with a chuckle.

"O-oh… I slept we-well enough…" she mumbled lightly, looking back down to his chest, her cheeks burning. _How long did I nod back off for…?_ She thought to herself while playing with his shirt.

Fred just smiled down at the girl, noting how she had yet to pull away like he thought she would and how she was also playing with his shirt. Surprisingly enough he was comfortable, laying on his side with Tera curled up against him, it made him just want to just fall back asleep. "So what now love?" he asked with a small yawn.

Tera looked up at Fred as she got her blush back under control, her eyes catching the light and shining a light forest green. "I… I don't know. What do you want to do?" she asked lightly, her head tilted slightly in question.

_Oh damn… that is too innocently adorable…_ Fred thought, his eyes widening slightly as he gulped. "Uhm…."

Tera blinked, never knowing Fred to be at a loss for words. "Are you okay Freddie…?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek and looking at him concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine.. uhm why don't we go down and get something to eat..?" he asked, resisting the small urge to lean into her touch.

"Alright… just let me get dressed first…" she said, sitting up and turning to slide out of bed, the strap of her night dress falling off one shoulder.

It was Fred's turn to blush lightly as he averted his eyes and waited for Tera to tell him its okay to look. When he finally did look up he was surprised by Tera's choice of clothing. She was wearing one of his school shirts unbuttoned over a black tank top and jeans. He figured she'd get flashy kinds of dressed up for New Years Eve. "What no sparkles?" he asked when he was out of the bed.

"Maybe later Freddie. Right now I just want to be comfy." She said with a shrug as she made her bed quickly. Throwing her hair up in a messy bun she grabbed his hand and led him down stairs, smiling lightly at George whose cheeks were currently full of pancakes. "Hello George. I see you were drawn in by nana's pancakes." She said with a small laugh.

"Tay ah goo." He mumbled around his food, nodding his head and bringing his fork back to his mouth for more.

Tera just shook her head and sat down with a small smile, serving Fred and herself up then filling her glass with orange juice. "Thank you for breakfast nana."

"It was nothing dear. You know that I enjoy being able to cook for my family. One day you too will have a family too cook for and you'll know how rewarding it can be." Rosella said with a small and knowing smile.

Tera just blushed lightly and started eating, focusing only on the food on her plate and not the redhead sitting next to her.

Later that day, after having lost nearly half of her secret stash of candy in cards against her boys, Tera flopped onto the couch with a groan. "I can't believe the two of you can now kick my bum at poker." She said with a pout, thinking of all the candy she lost.

"It's your own fault for teaching us Ter." George said with a chuckle.

"Yeah love, just be glad its not strip poker or something. You would have lost everything down to your knickers." Fred said with a chuckle.

Tera blushed a bright shade of red and smacked his arm. "Not on your life Freddie. You are never getting me to play that god awful game!" Looking over at the clock she hopped up and ran up the stairs. "Half an hour left until midnight! I'm going to go change into my New Years outfit!"

Fred and George just shrugged, counting out the candy they had won off Tera as they waited.

When Tera came back down she was wearing a silver halter top, black pencil skirt and silver ballet flats. She had her hair worn up in a clip with some curls falling out in a appealing way. Both boys were blown away at how mature she looked, gone was the image of a sweet little 12 year old and in its place was a flash of the woman she could grow into.

"Well…. How do I look?" she asked shyly, her hands nervously flattening out the front of her skirt.

George was the first one to recover his senses, so he whistled playfully. "You look great Tera! The boys of Hogwarts don't know what they're missing with you not there." He said with a charming wink.

Fred on the other hand was still just standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Freddie…? Hello? Earth to Fred, come in Fred!" Tera said, waving her hand in front of him to get his attention. "You keep your mouth open like that and you'll start catching flies."

"Huh…? Oh sorry. You look amazing love." He said, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

"Okay then… let's sit and wait for the count down!" she said, plopping down on the couch and stealing back one of her suckers she had lost during poker.

As it got closer to midnight Tera started yawning lightly while watching the boys play exploding snaps, as soon as the New Year rolls in she'd go up and pass out in her bed.

"One minute left to go, and then I'm passing out." Tera mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

The twins just smiled from each side of her, knowing that Tera would barely make it up the stairs with how tired she was.

"Count down time!" yelled Fred, smiling because this was one of his favorite parts of new years.

Tera smiled lightly and started counting. "Ten… nine… eight…"

"Seven… six… five…" continued George enthusiastically.

"Four… three… two…" counted Fred with a laugh.

"ONE!" they all yelled at the same time. Tera turned and pecked George on the cheek, but when she turned to do the same with Fred he was turning to talk to her and their lips met, both stared at each other with wide eyes, too shocked to say anything.

Tera turned about 13 different shades of red, a small squeak of shock coming from her while Fred just stammered, his face burning nearly as red as Tera's. After a few seconds Tera snapped out of her shock and ran up the stairs. "Night boys!" she yelled, slamming her door behind her and leaning against it. Her heart hammering so fast and hard she'd swear the whole house could hear her. "Oh my god….." was all she could say.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this last chapter of Tera Howell and the Weasley Twins year 2. I know it took forever to finish this, and some one you are probably wondering if I'll even make it to the end of the series.. I promise to try to not let you down and to actually finish this series. I have already started working on chapter one of Tera's third year at Hogwarts, so please bear with me on this. I hope to finish this series out before my 21st birthday with is on June 23rd, 2013. Reviews and comments on my stories help me to feel like people are actually enjoying this and want me to continue. So please let me know what you think of the stories thus far, maybe make some suggestions for pranks, or something you might like to see happen. I'm open to ideas, but please don't be mad if I decide not to use some of your brilliant ideas. Thanks so much for reading and I truly hope you enjoy the story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Should have done this a while ago... ^^; I do not own HP but I do own the majority of this story along with Tera, her family and her pets. Also there are bits and pieces in here that are from the books, because 1. they fill space and 2. they help with the story line. You gotta mix them in or Tera is just off in her own little world. I mean this is a HP fanfic. ^^ Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Five**

**Too Much Pink, Not Enough Pranks**

After feeling a bit awkward around Fred for a while Tera and the boys decided to put it behind them and just not talk about it. Valentine's Day was right around the corner and the school was buzzing. Couples were trying to figure out something for their significant other, single people were trying to find something for their crushes, and those who weren't running around were groaning in annoyance.

Tera was one of the few people who was acting completely normal, going about her days without much change other then she had a plan for Valentine's Day that would make the twins giggle with excitement. She walked into her dorm, smiling and waving back to Cedric Diggory who had looked up from his homework and smiled at her.

Tera patted Lady on the head as she walked into her room, humming a happy little tune she walked over to her trunk and pulled out her Valentines Day outfit, a small smile on her face. This year she planned on a white headband, rose colored jeans and an adorable little red tank top and to throw it all together a pair of red and pink converse high tops. "This year will for sure be better then last." She said, remember how she had a cold for a week that had kept her bed ridden, the boys had sent her little birds to sing to her, making her smile at how sweet they could be.

Tera got into her jammies and crawled into bed, tomorrow was going to be hectic and she had to be rested and ready to deal with anything. Lady hopped up and curled up next to her, a content purr escaping her.

The next morning Tera got up; pulling on her robes she hummed lightly to herself. Grabbing her books she headed off to class, a bit of pep in her step, she waved at Cedric with a small smile and headed out the porthole. Her classes seemed to fly by until she was in one of her least favorite classes of all, having to deal with Malfoy really got to her, making her want to bash her head against the desk in hopes of it all being a very annoying nightmare.

"Howell you keep doing that and you'll ruin your chances of finding someone of good breeding to have you as their wife." Malfoy said off-handedly, noting that she was in fact hitting her head against the desk

"Sod off Malfoy…" she mumbled, finally just resting her forehead on the desk, not wanting to fight with the annoying little git.

"Now now Howell. Is that any way to talk to your charms partner?" He asked with a shake of his head, his ever present smirk on his face.

She sighed and turned her head, looking over at him, her face rather blank. "I'm hoping Flitwick will see that I can't work well with you and give me a new partner. Anyone would be better then dealing with you and your critiquing of the way that I am." Turning her head back so her forehead was resting against the desk, Tera listened to Professor Flitwick drone on and on about their assignments.

Class couldn't have gotten over fast enough, after being annoyed the whole time by Malfoy and his insistent talking, Tera was near the end of her patience. To top it all off her next class was with that quack Lockhart and he was wearing pink robes of all things. That man had to make a show out of everything and it bugged Tera to no end. Thankfully class went rather quickly without too much stupidity and she was off to her dorm to change into her outfit.

Heading to dinner she was surprised to see that the twins weren't there, after having a few words with Hermione about working on some homework tomorrow in the library and hearing about Harry's valentine incident, Tera waved farewell, grabbing herself a cupcake and wolfing it down she made a quick escape, heading up the stairs to get to Gryffindor tower.

Glancing down at her watch Tera let out a small gasp, reflected off the clear surface of her watch was a vivid yellow eye. Her whole body locked up and suddenly she was falling, hitting the ground hard with a thud. Whatever it was that she had seen was slithering past her, its tail nearly flicking her in the nose. It seemed like hours before anybody found her, unfortunately it was some poor little 1st year who screamed bloody murder, thinking she was dead or something. Then she was being whisked away by professors not wanting other kids to be traumatized.

She was placed in a bed on the far side of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey looked her over with a weary sigh.

"Just like the other's, the poor girl has been petrified. Let us hope everything goes right with the mandrakes and then the stewing. I'd hate to think of the children staying like this longer then necessary.." she mumbled, moving to check on a kid who was sleeping off a rather high fever.

Tera mentally sighed, it would be just her luck to get into this sort of predicament. And she hadn't even made it to see her boys. This had to be the worst Valentine's day ever. And she'd have to stay this way for a while. She was going to go out of her mind with boredom. I mean seriously who wouldn't go insane if they couldn't move any part of their body, had to stare at the same spot non-stop and couldn't react to anything going on around them? Whatever it was that made her this way had better die a painful death.

The next morning Tera was rather surprised at the number of visitors and flowers she had gotten, Cedric had stopped by, looking down at her with a frown then placing a vase of daffodils at her bedside. She was also visited by Harry, Ron and Hermione, each one touching her on the shoulder with a sad sigh, Hermione actually shedding tears as she placed a stuffed panda next to her. But the visit that wrenched her heart the most was when her boys showed up. Neither one looked like they had gotten much if any sleep, they had rings under their eyes and their normally carefree aura was bleak and dreary.

The twins looked down at her and their eyes swam with tears, here was their bestfriend, frozen in place, unable to move or acknowledge that they were there. "Tera…" they both whispered, each grabbing one of her hands.

Fred looks down in surprise when he felt something, upon closer inspection it was an envelope. Pulling it out of her hands he saw it was addressed to the two of them and his eyes swam even more. "George…"

George looked over at his brother, knowing he was feeling as horrible as he did. They hadn't been at dinner, Tera had been found in one of the halls leading to the Gryffindor common room. She had been looking for them when this had happened to her. "What is it Fred?"

"She…. She had a letter in her hand…. It's addressed to us…" he whispered, not trusting his voice not to crack if he spoke any louder.

George walked over by his twin and took the letter from him with shaking hands, he slowing took the contents of the envelope out. It was another one of Tera's homemade cards, this time the front picture was of her dressed up in a red dress with heart earrings and a white bow in her hair. She was holding up a signed that read "Happy Valentines Day Boys!" with little hearts with wings on them. Opening the card two drawings fell out, one of them laughing under their tree near the lake, and another of her cheering for them in a Quidditch match.

Handing the pictures to Fred, George read the letter out loud.

_**Dear Boys,**_

_**Happy Valentines Day! I know it's a rather annoying holiday because of all the annoyingly mushy couples but I thought we could spice things up this year by pulling so pranks. Enclosed in the envelope is a list with 5 different pranks that would be fun to pull off. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did just thinking them up. Well even though Valentines Day is mostly for couples... you two are the best Valentines a girl could ask for. **_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Tera**_

Pulling out the other piece of paper they saw a list with pranks on it just like she said.

_**1. Put pink hair dye in Lockhart's shampoo**_

_**2. Replace Malfoy's hair gel with Glitter Glue**_

_**3. Hide an illusion whoopee cushion on Flitwick's stool**_

_**4. Replace Filch's lunch with something quite disgusting (I leave this to you guys)**_

_**5. Send Ron a fake Valentine from Millicent Bulstrode**_

George chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, trust their girl to think of pranks on the holiday of love.

Fred looked back down at Tera, attempting to smile but not being able to pull it off. "Strange little Hufflepuff you are love…" he said, moving a bit of hair out of her eyes that were staring so lifelessly off into space.

Tera wanted to cry, her boys were right there and she couldn't do anything to let them know she was able to hear and see them. This was the worst sort of torture, being there but at the same time not, she's kill that stupid thing with the yellow eye's herself if she ever got out of this. Focusing all of her attention on her boys she could feel Fred's hand as it brushed against her face. That alone made her elated; at least she could still feel human contact, even if she couldn't return it.

Sighing to themselves the twins knew it was almost time for them to leave, it was getting late and Madam Pomfrey would be running them out soon. Pulling out their wands they nodded at each other, working together they conjured up a white rose at would slowly change its petals to different colors as time went on. Placing it in a vase next to her bed the boys leaned down and kissed her cheeks lightly, their sky blue eyes full of sorrow.

"This wont last forever, they'll make you better soon." George whispered, getting up and heading to the door, slowing down so Fred would be able to catch up with him.

"You'll come back to us love, and when you do you'll never have to go looking for us again. I promise." Fred said, his eyes flashing with determination. Leaning over he kissed her forehead lightly, his lips lingering for a second before he got up and followed his twin out of the Hospital Wing.

Time seemed to be dragging on, days turned into weeks, then into months and while she was bored most of the day, there was always the promise of her boys being there that would make things more bearable. One day, a few hours before the boy's were suppose to come visit her, the doors slammed open and the Professors carried in the most recent victim of the yellow eyed thing. It was Hermione, Tera's heart sank, knowing how hurt Ron and Harry were going to feel, Hermione and her were friends, but everyone knew that the girl's best friends were their boys.

When Harry and Ron showed up Tera could only imagine what was going through Hermione's head.

"_Hermione!"_ Ron groaned.

Tera mentally rolled her eyes having a feeling Hermione would be doing much the same.

"They found her near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to her…"

She was holding up a small, circular mirror.

_Smart Hermione; keep an eye out for the blasted thing that did this so it can't sneak up on you. But it still got you anyways._ Tera thought with a mental shake of her head.

Harry and Ron shook their heads, both staring at Hermione.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower." said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

Not long after they left the twins showed up, telling her about how their days went and trying not to seem so down about her condition. It made her smile inside to know that they cared enough to show up day after day to keep her company for a bit and tell her that things would get better soon.

They were her personal rays of sunshine, heck somehow they had snuck her cat in here and Lady sure had thrown a fit and fell in it. Apparently if you didn't pet her while she lay next to you or answer her when she meows at you it would completely annoy her to the point that she would bat your nose and ignore you for ignoring her.

The next day the twins showed up before heading to class, telling her that they wouldn't be able to stay as long for visits because of the new curfew but they would sneak out if they had to. Tera was touched but prayed they wouldn't get in trouble; they already would get in enough trouble with Filch cause of all of the pranks that they would pull each year.

Time passed slowly, the twins, when they did visit were also cramming for exams which were drawing ever closer. Oh how she hoped she would be exempt from them because of her condition. Otherwise she would fail and freak out as bad as Hermione was likely to. Three days before exams were suppose to be the twins came running in right after breakfast, their faces looking brighter then she had see them in what seems like forever.

"Tera! The mandrakes are ready! They'll have you un-petrified in no time!" the twins said happily, their eyes a bit misted over with tears of happiness.

"You're coming back to us love." Said Fred with a smile, his hand resting affectionately on her cheek.

"Yeah! We'll be back to pulling pranks and causing mayhem!" said George, standing next to his twin and smiling down at her. "We have to head off to class now but we'll be back tonight to see you."

The twins left, a bit of pep in their steps and Tera was having herself a little mental party. No more staring at one stupid spot that she had basically memorized, no more having to lay there and not be able to say anything when her boys talked to her. No more nearly going insane with boredom.

Her mental party was interrupted just a few hours later when Harry and Ron walked into the hospital wing and told Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to be there to visit Hermione.

"There's just no _point _talking to a Petrified person." she said as she walked with them over to Hermione then went back to her office.

Tera mentally frowned, but it is nice having someone care enough to talk to you, even if you can't talk back to them.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one will ever know….."

Harry pointed something out to Ron, something in Hermione's hand.

"Try and get it out." Ron whispered, shifting his char so that he blocked Harry from Madam Pomfrey's view.

After a few minutes of trying to get the thing out, it finally came loose. Harry smoothed it out and read it eagerly, Ron leaning in closer to read it along with him.

"Ron..." he breathed. "This is it. This it the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a _basilisk_ – a giant serpent! _That's _why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…."

Harry looked up at the beds around him.

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died – because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it though his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside of it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin…. Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die _again_… and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror – and –"

Tera smirked mentally; they were just realizing that the mirror was to watch for the thing with the yellow eyes. She was a bit surprised it was a big snake but thinking about it, it kind of made sense what with Slytherin being a snakey sort of old guy. Luckily for everyone they had only seen its reflection, otherwise they'd be dead right now, and that would suck.

The boys continued talking, establishing that Hermione had figured out that the thing had been moving around through the pipes and then they came to the conclusion that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets must be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it.

"This means," said Harry, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."

"What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"

"Let's go to the staffroom," said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

While Harry and Ron quickly left the hospital wing to go to the staffroom, Tera's head was spinning, soon she'd be back to normal, but there was still that big snake slithering around freely. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified and ringing through the school.

"_All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please."_

What was going on? Was there another attack? Were her boys in trouble? _Oh please don't let it be Fred and George… please…_ she thought, sending up a prayer that her boys were alright.

A bit after sunset the boys showed up, and she thanked god for a moment before noticing how lifeless they looked. Something was wrong. Oh god… it must have been one of their siblings. That's the only reason they'd be so glum. Her fears were confirmed when George spoke.

"It's got Ginny…. That damned monster has our baby sister…." He said, sitting down heavily on the end of the bed, his eyes swimming with tears. Fred just numbly sitting in the chair next to her beside and holding her hand like it was a lifeline.

Seeing them like this made Tera want to cry, she couldn't do anything to make them feel better and she felt totally useless. Her boys were hurting… and it was killing her. Putting all of her pent up emotions into it she tried so hard to send comforting thoughts to them, wishing she could do something more, wishing she could just pull them into her arms and let them know she was here for them, that she would always be here for them.

After a while Madam Pomfrey came in, looking at the twins though and knowing that their sister had been taken she didn't ask them to leave. She just went on about her way, working on making the Mandrake juice that would un-petrify all of them.

Another hour or so, when the boys had almost fallen asleep their mother and father walked in, leading a very weary looking and grimy Ginny. The twins hopped to the feet and ran at their little sister, pulling her into as fierce hug and exclaiming how worried they were. Everything that had happened was explained to the twins by there parents while they found Ginny a bed to rest in.

"Harry and Ron saved her!" exclaimed Molly Weasley with a smile, her hand petting her sleeping daughter's hair. "They figured out how to get into the chamber and Harry fought a basilisk and Voldemort to save her."

"She had been bespelled by a diary full of Voldemort's dark magic and influenced by it. She was being controlled by him to do all of those horrible things that had been happening around the school." Mr. Weasley said, his hand resting on his wife's shoulder while he looked down at their youngest child.

"Wow…" mumbled the twins in shock, wondering how they could have missed something like that happening to their baby sister.

While the Weasley's were all talking Madam Pomfrey had started giving out the Mandrake juice, checking over each student as she gave it to them then moving on to the next when they showed signs of it working properly. Once she had given some to Hermione and she had woken up she then finally moved to Tera's bedside, giving her the Mandrake juice and watching for signs of it working.

Tera felt her whole body start to tingle, like it was waking up from a long sleep. It was highly unpleasant, like when your leg falls asleep and you try to move it but worse. Her arms slowly moved until they were laying next to her, her whole body finally after months relaxing, she blinked numerous times and breathed deeply, filling her lungs with air. She slowly sat up and held on to her head, dear lord did it hurt. "F…. Fred... Ge-George….?" She whispered, her voice a bit hoarse from lack of use.

The twins turned, their eyes wide when they saw Tera, she looked like she was about to breakdown, looking around slowly for them, her neck still a bit stiff. "We're here Tera." They said, walking over to her bedside. "We're here."

Tera looked at them and broke down crying, so relieved to finally be free and not trapped in her own body.

Fred and George both sat down on either side of the bed and hugged her between them, her head resting on Fred's shoulder as she wept. "Shh…. Its okay love, everything is fine now. Harry stopped the thing that did all this damage, the school is safe." Whispered Fred into her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Its n-not just that I'm sc-scared of that… beast. I felt so a-alone… You two visited me e-everyday and it was ki-killing me to just l-lay there and not even be a-able to move let a-alone talk to you. When you came in e-earlier… I wanted to com-comfort you and I… I couldn't. I had to just l-lay there and li-listen to you pain…" she whispered brokenly, looking up with tear stained eyes.

"Even after everything you've been through… your more hurt over not being here for us?" said George in disbelief.

Fred just shook his head, holding her more closely to him and kissing her forehead lightly. "You shouldn't worry so much about us love. We're big boys; we can take care of ourselves."

Professor McGonagall came in, telling everyone that there was a feast in the Great Hall to celebrate, smiling all around at the students who were now awake, and going over to talk to Hermione.

The twins helped Tera up, supporting her until her legs were a bit more stable then walking with her to the Great Hall, smiling at how childishly innocent she was, holding there hands while she walked along with them. Once they arrived in the Great Hall they were met with a lot of loud and happy talking. Cedric waved at Tera from the Hufflepuff table, a smile on his face, though he frowned when she just waved back and walked over to the Gryffindor table with the twins.

Tera smiled lightly as Harry and Ron hugged her, glad to see that they were okay. "Hi guys, so I hear you killed that stupid snake Harry." She said with a smile, grabbing a cookie and nibbling on it.

Harry scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Good. That damn thing deserved it." She said, her eyes flashing as she bit into another cookie and sat down, the twins sitting down on either side of her. Tera watched with a smile as Hermione came running in, flinging herself at Harry and screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" Harry spinning her around before setting her on her feet. She also giggled at how Ron and Hermione awkwardly tried to figure whether or not to hug, or shake hands.

After a few hours of celebrating Tera slumped against Fred, exhaustion starting to get to her. Fred and George looked at each other over her head, nodding.

"Come on Ter, we'll lead you back to your dorm." George said, standing up and leading her out of the Great Hall.

Fred walked on her other side, his arm around her waist to help lead her. "This way love, you'll be able to sleep in just a few."

Tera yawned lightly, and then looked up at them with big green misty eyes. "I don't want to be alone…" she whispered, her mind flashing back to when she was Petrified and trapped inside her own mind.

The boys looked at each other, then back down at Tera who was near tears at the thought of being alone again so soon.

"That's alright Tera. You can come up and stay with us. We'll just have to sneak you in past big brother Percy." George said with a smile, ruffling her hair playfully. "It'll be fun."

Tera smiled, a sigh of relief escaping her. "Thank you…" she whispered, squeezing their hands lightly.

The twins led her along a few corridors and up to the picture of the fat lady, covering her ears as they gave the password and lead her up to their dormitory, laughing in surprise when they saw Tera's cat Lady curled up on the end of George's bed.

Tera ran over to the bed and picked Lady up, hugging her tightly against her chest. "Oh Lady! I've missed you so much!" she yelled happily, smothering her cat with kisses and twirling her around.

Lady meowed indignantly and hopped back onto the bed, curling back up with her tail flicking.

George flopped onto his bed with a chuckle, watching the cat bounce slightly, and then looking back over at Tera who had grabbed a pillow and curled up at the end of Fred's bed, her eyes barely open as she looked back at him. "You look like your about to past out Ter." He said with a small smile.

"Noooo…. I'm wide awake." She mumbled around a yawn, opening her eyes as wide as possible to seem more awake.

Fred and George both laughed, her face looked hilarious like that, made her look kind of owlish. "If your tired love, then go to sleep." said Fred with a small chuckle.

"Buh…. I don't have any jammies…" she said with a blush.

"You can borrow something from us." said George, tossing her a pair of black shorts while Fred dug out spare shirt.

Once Tera had the shirt she pulled the curtains around Fred's bed closed and changed, feeling a bit swamped in the baggy shirt but also very comfortable. She opened the curtains back up and crawled down to the end of the bed with the pillow she stole from the top half of the bed.

"What are you doing?" George asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Sleeping at the end of the bed, what does it look like?" She mumbled, curling up and hugging the pillow, her head resting against it.

"So your going to sleep, curled up at the end of the bed… like a cat?" he asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

Tera pouted and stuck her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry.

This made George and Fred both laugh, which in turn caused Lady to open one eye and slightly glare at them for waking her up. The twins just laughed harder.

Tera rolled her eyes and snuggled into the pillow, fiddling with the locket that she rarely ever took off, opening it slightly to listen to the song that it had been enchanted to play. That song, along with the safe feeling she had with her boys, and Fred's comforting scent on the pillow lulled her to sleep, the boy's chuckling and the song being the last thing she heard.

She whimpered. It had been a few hours since she had fallen asleep and her dreams had morphed into a nightmare. In it she was running, to where she had no idea but she had to get away from the thing chasing her. She had to get away from it and get it away from the people she cared about.

She ran into a clearing and stopped cold. There it was… and it had Fred! She screamed and tried to stop it but before she could do anything there was a flash of green light and then Fred's lifeless body fell to the ground. The thing faded into the darkness as Tera ran to Fred's side, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held his lifeless body close, rocking back and forth.

"No… no please don't leave me…. Freddie please no….. You can't die…" she cried in her sleep, her whole body shaking with how powerfully the dream was affecting her.

Fred woke up with a jolt, hearing Tera's sobs he crawled to the end of the bed, gently shaking her shoulder. "Tera… come on love… wake up. Tera..."

Tera was so deeply immersed in the sorrow and pain she felt in her dream that it took Fred another ten minutes before he could finally get her to wake up. When she did awaken she clung to him, refusing to let go while she sobbed more about how scared she was that she had really lost him and how he wasn't allowed to die.

Fred just held onto her tightly, whispering words of comfort to her as she sobbed, assuring her that he wouldn't die without her permission and that everything was okay. After comforting her for another hour Fred finally laid down and pulled the covers over the both of them, Tera finally having fallen into a dreamless sleep out of emotional exhaustion. "Goodnight love. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered, kissing her forehead and holding her close as he fell back asleep.

The rest of school was a much happier time, the sun was blazing, Tera eventually felt safe enough to sleep in her own bed, the twins pulled a few more pranks on Filch and got detection, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all just relieved for things being back to normal. In the blink of an eye it was already time to be heading home on the Hogwarts Express. Tera had her things all packed up and was waiting on the platform in Hogsmeade, humming lightly to herself as she watches a few birds fly by.

When the others showed up they all piled into a compartment together, Tera, the twins and Ginny on one side and Ron, Hermione and Harry on the other. They made the most of their last few hours together of being able to do magic, playing Exploding Snaps and blowing off the last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks. They also practiced disarming each other, Harry and Tera both were getting pretty good at it, though Harry could still best her at it.

They were almost to Kings Cross station when Harry remembered something, turning to Ginny he asked. "Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"I hope this isn't going to be something disgusting…" mumbled Tera while Fred got up to grab some books off the rack above them.

"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well – Percy's got a _girlfriend._"

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head while Tera giggled. _"What?"_

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them _kissing_ in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was – you know – attacked." Tera shuttered at the reminder of that. "You won't tease him, will you?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it." said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not." sniggered George, his eyes glowing with all of the possibilities that were running through his mind.

Tera got up and headed towards the bathroom, her Muggle clothes in her hands. Once she pulled off her robes and switched to the clothing she brought, she looked herself over, liking how her purple tank top seemed to make her eyes pop and smoothing down her black skirt. Tossing her hair up into a high ponytail she headed back to the compartment after the train stopped, getting in just in time to hug everyone goodbye. Gathering her things she walked through the gateway to the Muggle world, a smile on her face and her boys right behind her.

When Tera got outside she was surprised to see her grandmother and little brother instead of her mother. Callum ran at her and tackled her with a hug, a huge smile on his face.

"Tera! I've missed you!" he said, looking up at her with happy ice blue eyes.

"I've missed you to bugga-boo. What are you and nana doing here? Where's mum?" she asked, looking around incase her mother had gone off to talk to someone.

"She's on call, someone over in Bulgaria got a really bad hex on them, and they called mum in cause it was along her line of expertise. She hopes to be back before your birthday though." He said with a small shrug, helping her by picking up Lady's carrier.

"Oh… alright, so how are we getting home?" she asked, stopping next to her grandmother and giving her a hug. "Hello nana."

"I hired a driver for the trip to and from the station. The car is park right over there sweetling." Rosella said, pointing at a car parked about 100ft away. "Come on, let's go home."

Tera and her family made there way over to the car, piling in as the driver worked on getting Tera's luggage into the trunk. Once the trunk was in and the drive got behind the wheel Tera told them about everything that happened at school that she hadn't wrote home about, including how she felt when she had been Petrified.

"It was horrible, I wouldn't wish something like that on anyone, it'd drive them mad." She said, shaking her head.

Rosella patted her granddaughter's arm, a kind smile on her face. "Well I'm just glad you're back dear, to think, if you had looked up into its eyes… I would have lost you. I'm just so glad that didn't happen." Rosella hugged her tightly.

Once they got back to the house Callum ran into the backyard, his little owl Loki hooting happily and flying around his head, nearly crashing into the side of the house.

Tera just laughed and rolled her eyes, letting Thor out of his cage to go hunt. As soon as Thor was out though Loki was right there, fluttering around like a crazy hummingbird, hooting his excitement. Thor just ignored this though and flew off into the wood, Loki following along after him like a younger sibling.

The days all seemed to fly by and suddenly it was Tera's birthday. She awoke to the sun shining, the birds singing – and a long bang on her window. Hopping up out of bed and going to check what just happened Tera saw a rather mangy looking owl outside her window, a letter in his beak and a package tied to his leg. Opening the window she relieved him of his burden and handed him a treat, thanking Errol for bringing this to her and telling him to go rest for a while.

Opening the letter she saw that it was from her boys, the letter switched back and forth between their two significantly different scrawls.

_**Hello Love!**_

**Hey Ter!**

_**We're so sorry we couldn't be there for your birthday.**_

**Mum and dad grounded us for blowing up her flower bed.**

_**So we're kinda on house arrest.**_

**But hopefully this present, will bring a smile you your face.**

_**Keep in touch Love.**_

**You know you can't keep away from us for long**

_**Oh and wish dad luck!**_

**The annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw is coming up**

_**Dad has high hopes of finally winning this year.**_

**If he does win, we're going on vacation**

_**To visit our brother Bill in Egypt**_

**He works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

_**Well we've got to go**_

**Ron just found the huge spider we hid in his bed**

_**Mum will be yelling at us soon…**_

**Hope you enjoy the present.**

_**We picked it cause it made ups think of you.**_

_Lots of love!_

_**Fred **and _**George**

Opening the package Tera found a cute little stuffed bunny, its fur so soft and fluffy. "Awww it's so cute!" she said, hugging it close. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, her quill and ink well. Dipping her quill in the ink she wrote the boys back a letter

_**Dear Fred and George,**_

_**Thank you so much for the bunny! While I don't see how it would remind you of me, I still find it to be quite adorable and very cuddly. Oh by the way Fred, if you haven't noticed yet, I stole one of your shirts. Well actually I just forgot to give it back but it's funner to think of it the other way. Hope your holidays are going good, my little brother will be joining us at school next year.**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Tera**_

Folding the letter up into a bunny shape Tera attached a ribbon to it and called over Errol, tying it to his leg. "Please make sure Fred and George get this, but don't over work yourself." She handed him a few treats and sent him on his way. Today was looking to be a pretty good day. Let's just hope the rest of the summer will be this good.


End file.
